inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShawnFroste9/Archive1
Neppuu Raimei That box is basically the point where you get the artifact from Garshya/Vanfeny (Depending on your version) and set it in the TM Caravan so that you can travel to their areas and play against Tsukigami no Ichizoku/Vamp Time. This is also the point where you can't go any farther in the storyline unless you have the other version, or else you can't play against The Excellar. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 03:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Adult Fubuki He shouldn't have one, but I'm not sure. And the Prestigious Trophy should be a common drop from Inazuma Legend Japan. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 14:42, February 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ All members on the wiki are here to help each other out. But now I got a question : Do you have unlocked the option to fuse Keshin (e.g. Matei Gryphon or Sei Kishi Arthur)? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 14:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Good. Could you please tell me the Keshin you have, if it's not too much? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) No I mean your normal Keshin (e.g. Majin Pegasus Arc, etc.) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. No problem, then ^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't have the game :( P.S. But shouldn't you have Majin Pegasus Arc, Sousha Maestro and so on? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I mean the characters with keshin? You can't disband Tenma or Tsurugi from the club in the game, I think? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Exactly that's what I wanted to know. Which Keshin do you have taught your members? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. Thanks for answering my questions. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) You just have to battle them a few times more, I'm sure it'll drop. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Geruda You can get it from a chest in a route. The route is located at 海の家 (Houses on the sea?) and it appears after you have beaten Tsukigami no Ichizoku (Neppuu) or Vamp Time (Raimei) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem^^ But make sure next time to sign your message ;) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Pink Flower Are you talking about the flower to recruit Destructchers members? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) You can get the Flowers of Happiness (Destructchers) from the soccer battle team around the edge of the field in King Arthur's castle. This may be wrong, but the pink flower may be the Huge Hibiscus which can be obtained by the soccer battle team in the market at Okinawa. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) First, go into the Raimon Soccer Building, and then on the left hand side should be two doors, one leads to the conference room, and the other leads to the showers, and the locker picture needed is located there. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Pictures You can get Okiddo's Pic at Glynn Village Wells (グリンウェル村) at Sina's House (?) and Kamoni's Pic at Castle Town (?) (城下町) at Treasure Temple (秘宝). Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 09:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You can get the drum set pic at the 3rd floor in the second building of Raimon in the music room. Sorry for the late reply. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Destructchers In order to recruit Genius, you'll need to have: Player: Mokuren Player: Chiuri Player: Raven Photo: Drum Set This is as far as I can go, because I don't have the game. If you want to know more details about it, then you should ask users like Garchopex and Angelo because they have the game. Leo7 may also know it. Also, you can ask in this blog too: User blog:Abuyama/A little help for Inazuma Eleven GO2 Chrono Stone? 14:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome!~ 14:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) War Painter's Lorey Valley For what do you need it? If it's a requirement for recruiting somebody, tell me which player it is, so I can search for it. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I don't know who mask is. Could you give me a link? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) War Painter's Lorey Valley = ロワール渓谷 ウォーペインターズ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't make a sig, GouenjiShuuya'123 made it for me. You could ask him. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hiro I don't know sorry, I don't scouted him yet. Sure! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Here you go, User:Lordranged7/Signatures/ShawnFroste9 save it at your preferences and don't forget to save it and to click on the box of I want to use Wiki text. Paste this text: Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I already explained it, read the message above this one, just add the pic before the signature. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Signature Well I can make you one, but probably not until the weekend (my time) because I'm really busy lately. When the time comes ill make it for you~ | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 23:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I have both versions of the Chrono Stone game. ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) (talk) 06:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chrono Stone Sorry Shawn but i don't have any of the 3ds games. You should try asking some other users. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:29, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Sig I could add the picture if you want, you only have to tell me which character you want. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 11:38, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Should I also replace "Talk" with for e.g. "Eternal Blizzard"? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Done! (without Eternal Blizzard) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Done! Hope you like it ^^ You don't have to save , just make sure you add the four tildes at the end of your message. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Now I now what you mean. To save your Signature hold your mouse to the top right corner where your Username and Picture is. Now press "My Preferences". Replace what you have on "Custom Signature:" with: Make sure that you have ticked the box "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Then hit save at the bottom of the page. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Eternal Blizzard Sure~ Just be sure that you only can have 5 pics on your user page Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Perfect Bunting I don't understand what you mean. And Kisaragi Mako has 3 pictures you need as part of her recruitment. Which one did you need? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Item To get the item パーフェクト万国旗 you need to defeat Team Spark, which is the 8th team of the top route and can be fought at the 1st floor of the Raimon building in the past, and hope for the drop. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 11:11, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem ^^ P.S. You have to delete the space before the pic, so that the box doesn't appear. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chrono Stone GameS Sadly, I do not have the CS game, however I am buying it in may. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help Sorry, I don't know~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi. Well, to answer your question: No, I don't have a single Inazuma game. I don't even have a 3DS and I don't intend to have one, not even for Inazuma... Bepai (talk) 01:03, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No need to apologize. After all is asking just being curious and that's normal for humans, isn't it? Bepai (talk) 01:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) CS Game Yes, i have the Raimei version. Garchopex (talk) 02:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Help response War Painters of Loire Valley is in the area outside of the Bridge (Where you play against Protocol Omega 3.0). You'll be able to recognize them because most of the players have some sort of war paint on their face. Hope that's of some help! :3 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) (talk) 06:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) re:Chrono Stone Nope, I don'have the CS game, though I'm planning to buy and I think I will but the game. BTW Why are you asking that? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re:Scuba Mask Sorry, I don't know~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Passwords. Oozora Hiro's password is: のたんりぷれこふびい I don't know which letter you are talking about, but I think it's い. It is read as "I" in japanese Hiragana. Try to look for it. I don't know how I can help you more. Sorry about that. 16:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Scuba Mask I see you've asked many about the scuba mask. You can get it from オーシャンズ (Neppuu only) or from リトルマリンズ (Raimei only) as a random drop. Hope this helps you^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I forgot. The team(s) are located at the Okinawa Beach. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 17:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a 5-man team. The names are in my 1st message. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The towel is a random drop from Managers N (Neppuu only) or from Managers R (Raimei only) and they can be challenged in Touko's Route. And what do you mean with the clock? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean やんちゃ時代? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Could you tell me a specific player? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if it is what you're searching for, but it can be obtained at the north side of the river in the Bakumatsu (Sakamoto & Okita) Era. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:37, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you have another player with that cuckoo clock requirement? Oh, and in order to recruit Genda you'll need the following : *'Item': Classic Melody (Randomly dropped by Team Bomber at Handa's Route) *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou Doll (?) (Randomly dropped by Protocol Omega 2.0 at Fuyukai's Route) *'Photo': Castle Pine (Taken at Nobunaga's Castle in the Sengoku Era) After that he can be scouted for 1690 Kizuna Points. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:49, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Aki You can get the Towel from defeating a team called マネージャーズ (R or N depending your version) in Touko challenge route located at the holy road stadium. I didn´t get what you say about the clock. Garchopex (talk) 23:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Genda Sorry, I don't know~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Glass Jar It's a random drop from Owari Braves, if that's the item you are searching for. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Nope, sorry~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:41, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inazuma Eleven Hello again, Callum. May I call you like that? You really had to start with a hard question like this one, right? Also, I hope you meant with series season.. or did you mean generation...? I'm not sure so I'll answer both. Well, my favorite seasons were season 2 and the 1st season of GO: I still remember how touching both seasons were, but I think I'd end up deciding for GO S1. My fav generation would be GO although I don't really like CS. I have the same reason for both of my answers: I started watching Inazuma while GO aired so I had to catch up every episode. I finished when CS started and waiting every week for a new episode made me realize that Inazuma is a really great anime. In other words: I had to rush through 174 episodes of super-dimensional soccer so I actually couldn't enjoy it properly. You see I write kinda a lot if I feel like it even if it takes quite a while. So if you don't mind that.. Bepai (talk) 22:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I knew this would come. My answer is Tsurugi. I don't think Level-5 could do anything with him so that I would dislike him, like they did with Shinsuke. I actually like much characters. Really much. Maybe too many. Bepai (talk) 16:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yea.., I already was on your profile page and I think it's actually very obvious through your user name. I really like Fubuki's personality and his role in the story, it's pretty nice to see how he grew and overcame his fears. Also, didn't you like Yukimura once? What happened to him? Bepai (talk) 17:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I see you can order your favorites. I can't, it's too hard to decide. If I think more about it I actually like every characters personality. It's impressive how likeable even the 'bad' ones are. I could relate to Akane's and Midori's personality, I think. Akane seems to live in her own world and Midori is kind of a tomboy.. Anyway, IE3 release for europe was recently announced, but I still won't buy it. And you play all games, does that mean you understand japanese? Bepai (talk) 18:22, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, this kind of learning.. I'm doing the same and I only can read Hiragana and Katakana. Bepai (talk) 22:51, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed that you sent two massages the one time, sorry I didn't noticed. According to this, IE3 will be released in Summer this year and only the Spark and Bomber version and it's already added on the wikia page so I think you already knew it. And the blog game has some week points for example, how do we decide which hissatsu won the clash and then this game would only work for two player. A blog game should be for the community, shouldn't it? Bepai (talk) 13:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC) It's literally every Keshin with a sword. I just don't want to think too much about it or a little who's-best-war will pop up in my head and that's not funny at all. Anyway.., I don't know who is my fav so I'll randomly pick one. Uhm.. Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus? Yea.., why not. Bepai (talk) 16:45, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll remember this, but for now I'm okay. All I can offer you are Transparencies like this one. I uploaded it somewhere else, but I didn't expected that it would be uploaded on the wikia. I'm also learning how to make gifs properly so that they don't eat half of your HDD, but I shouldn't upload them for sharing purpose. I think we should use something else for that purpose, It just would be useless for the wikia, right? Bepai (talk) 17:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Team Bomber This team is located in Fuyukai's left route, and will be level 75 Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Purple Orb for...? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Fudou Okay here it is :) Young Form In order to recruit Fudou, you'll need to have: *'Item': Nostalgic Melody (Dropped from Team Bomber) *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou's Doll (Dropped from Protocol Omega 2.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Player': Harinezumi After this he can be recruited with an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you need to recruit at least three other members from the same community master. Adult Form In order to recruit Fudou as Adult you need to have: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (Dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai Shinzou's Challenge Route) *'Player': Fudou (Young) (Old Raimon Soccer Club's Community Master) *'Record': Legendary Soccer Battler (Win 1000 Soccer Battle) After this he can be recruited with an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. 11:12, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry.. I don't know about this... 17:02, February 14, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :) 17:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: IE3 Yep, definatly! xD Why, are you? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:57, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Saginuma Scout Hi! Here are the requirements for all Saginuma forms : Young Form In order to recruit Saginuma, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (Randomly dropped by Team Spark at Fuyukai's route) *'Item': Aliea Soap (Randomly dropped by Chaos at Fuyukai's route) *'Photo': Guts Effort (Taken at Raimon's Schoolyard (Past and Present)) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to he became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 3 other players from the World Challenger Community. Adult Form In order to recruit Saginuma, as an Adult, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Holy Bowl (Randomly dropped by Zeus at Fuyukai's route) *'Player': Saginuma (Young) (World Challenger Community at the Park) *'Player': Desarm (Alien Narikiri Club at Sentoeruda City) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Desarm Form In order to recruit Desarm, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Record': Complete Special Training (Complete all Special Training spots) *'Player': Saginuma (Young) (World Challenger Community at the Park) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to he became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 5 other players from the Alien Narikiri Club. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No problem^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll take the opportunity in near future...~ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:35, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami I can't understand it properly but I think it goes like this: *In the Valley of The Beast. *Near God Eden's Harbor Deserted Island? (Not sure) *Near Orleans Bridge at France Era. *Near Okinawa Beach's Ground. Sorry for not being accurate... 15:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Player Sorry I couldn't read it, could you make a pic with the name only? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 17:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Um.. The name is on top of the requirements.. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 17:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) You can get the item at the specter in the forest (おぼろげの森 妖怪). By the way the item is a ghost lantern. Hope it helps you a bit^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 17:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC)